disenchantmentfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eggs
Dragon Eggs are 'easter eggs' which refer specifically to the HBO series Game of Thrones. Although creator Matt Groening was keen to dispel rumours that Disenchantment is based on the popular fantasy epic, he did acknowledge that some references were allowed into the show. Matt Groening Game of Thrones mashable.com Given the popularity of G.O.T, it was arguably impossible for other references not to have snuck in. This page is an attempt to document their occurrence as well as provide some analysis of their narrative role. Whilst speculative in nature, this page takes as it's inspiration what is known to have been intentionally introduced (canon). Building on those and noticing other connections - which may be more subtle and less "canonical"- is interesting and illuminating. Dragon Eggs Princess Bean Her silver hair, which she inherited from her mother, Queen Dagmar, is similar to that of Daenerys Targaryen, and is the most obvious canonical reference. This type of hair, as well as very pale complexion, is a familial characteristic of the House Targaryen. Prince Guysbert His incestuous origins and mental deficiencies point to Guysbert being a deconstructed parody of Joffrey Lannister, and make him the second most obvious canonical reference. By impaling him on the Throne of Dreamland, a signal is sent to the viewer to attempt to disregard any further connections with Game of Thrones. * His father, Lorenzo I, is shown wearing pink platform shoes, revealing that he is either extremely short - or a dwarf. Either way, his diminutive appearance could be a subtle nod to Tyrion Lannister, a main character in Game of Thrones. The Throne of Dreamland With it's sword-based construction, the Throne of Dreamland in the church is the third most obvious canonical reference - after Bean's hair and Guysbert's incestuous origins - being a parody of the Iron Throne. * The throne room in the castle is also decorated in a similar manner to that of the Red Keep's Great Hall in Kingslanding, with large stained glass windows bearing the Coat of Arms. Enchantress Her appearance in red robes along with her affinity for seeing things in fire and using magic to influence events makes her character similar to that of Melisandre, the Red Woman. Oracle Fire The means through which the Enchantress is able to observe and track the progress of Luci, as well as perform long distance magic, is similar to the fire magic associated with the Red Woman, Melisandre. Elf Blood The magical power of elf's blood is of similar interest to Sorcerio and Zog as the magical properties of Royal Blood is to the priestess Melisandre. Mentions of Honour * The obese King Zog. ** The obese King Robert Baratheon. * The three-eyed owl flying across the screen in S01E01. ** The three-eyed raven * The hand-cranking elevator up to the Washmaster's. ** The lift to the top of The Wall. * The trap door in Dreamland's Castle. ** The Moon Door. * Bean and co being flown on a griffin (and rescued by it). ** Daenerys rescued by a dragon, and riding it (and team flown from danger). * Pyramids and temples of Maru. ** Pyramids and temples of Meereen. * Location of Dreamland Castle atop a cliff. ** Similar location of Red Keep. * Bunty's appearance and role as handmaiden. ** Septas (in particular, Septa Mordane). * Elfo's position in Bean's 'friendzone'. ** Ser Jorah Mormount, who became a meme known as Ser Friendzone.Ser Friendzone buzzfeed.com * The lemon from "The Lemon Crusades" in Dreamland Castle. ** Near constant mention of lemon's / lemon cake in Kingslanding. Coincidences? *Main character Eddard Stark (season 1) of Game of Thrones is played by Sean Bean.Sean Bean imdb.com **Main character is called Bean. *''Robb Stark's'' wife Talisa Stark (seasons 2 and 3) is played by an actress called Oona Chaplin.Oona Chaplin imdb.com **Bean's stepmother is called Queen Oona. Analysis Groening stated that the incestuous Prince Guysbert's impaling on the throne was the only canonically allowed reference. However, the small number of additional seeds which were planted in the first episode and were allowed to grow throughout the first season can arguably be seen as foundational. It is difficult to disregard the other references which can be found as entirely insignificant to the overall plot, or feel, even if they do appear only subtle. Here are a few of reasons why the above references may not be entirely without significance: * Bean could have cut her hair, dyed it or otherwise been shown to dislike it, thereby highlighting the connection with Game of Thrones whilst simultaneously rejecting it. This is not done, thus strengthening the Bean/Daenerys connection. ** It would have been a good way to hang a lampshade on the comparison: to disown it by owing it, so to speak. * Guysbert has no character to speak of, and therefore the viewer has no reason to dislike him: other than as a parody of Joffrey, of course. His impaling, which is called back at the end of the season, reminds the savvy viewer of this Joffrey-esque caricature which has been presented and pokes fun at the potential catharsis the viewer may have experienced from knowing that he ''has been killed at the beginning'' - only to kill him "again"! ** This is an attempt at doubling up the catharsis - but only as a result of despising the character of Joffrey, not Guysbert (who is harmless, if pitifully stupid). It doesn't work for viewers who haven't seen Game of Thrones. * The Enchantress and the Oracle Fire - which appear in the first episode - are pivotal throughout the first season and so this reference cannot be disregarded as minor. ** They are both vehicles for the introduction of Luci, after all, who is of central importance to the plot and the arcs of Bean and Elfo. * Elf's blood also plays a pivotal role as the central macguffin driving the whole story. Magical properties of blood may occur elsewhere in folklore but nevertheless this is a strong connection. The writers of Disenchantment have simply subverted the idea of Royal Blood to that of Elf's blood. * The griffin is a winged mythical creature on a par with dragons and so fulfils the same flying role. By using a griffin, attention is indirectly drawn to the fact that the show couldn't use dragons without too much comparison - or accusation of theft. This is in spite of the fact that the show 'borrows' heavily from many sources of folklore - sources which no doubt include dragons - such as Arthurian legend, from which the Knights of the Zog Table are derived. ** Bean, Luci and Elfo's rescue by the griffin utilises a trope known as deus ex machina:Deus Ex Machina trope allthetropes.org this trope is identical to the one employed when Daenerys is rescued by her dragon at the end of season 5. Quotes Season 1, Episode 1: :Bean: Alright, we've got a long journey in the morning. Let's get some shut eye. You two sleep down by my feet - I call it the friendzone. :Luci: Elfo Get comfortable - you ain't never gettin' outta here. References Category:Season 1 Category:Analysis Category:Items Category:Magical Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs